


A Night Out

by l1zru



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l1zru/pseuds/l1zru
Summary: Shinya Kogami has fallen for one of his new coworkers. She also finds him rather attractive as well.





	A Night Out

She sat there on the couch with a drink in her hand. Kogami had invited her in after finishing a mission. They had been seeing each other off and on but it never went anywhere. That was, until tonight.

Kogami had disappeared. She had thought it was to get another pack of smokes but he came back with a bottle in his hands. The bottle was brown glass with a black lid. At first she wasn’t sure what it was until she caught a whiff of sandalwood coming from it.

“How did you get a bottle of essential oil?”

“I have my ways”

That cocky grin that she loved appeared on his face as she took the bottle, opened it slightly and held it to her nose. She gave him a grin before heading to the bedroom with the bottle in her hands. He took it from her as she walked past and grabbed his tie.

“You don’t have to tell me twice”

She let go of his tie and entered the bedroom before sitting on the bed. He put the bottle on the bedside table before pinning her to the bed.  
At first, his fingers only traced her jaw before he finally leaned down and kissed her. At first, the smell of cigarettes shocked her but then she found herself starting to enjoy it. She kissed him back while her hands moved to thread through his hair.

His hands moved down her waist, hooking her shirt and pulling it over her head before moving to unclasp her bra. She climbed further up the bed and lied face first with her back to him.

He smiled, pulled his shirt off and climbed up with her before starting to pepper kisses over her shoulder. She smiled and raised her head before turning to look at him. His eyes watched her for a moment before his hand moved from her side and further down where he moved to remove her jeans.

She couldn’t help but smile as he kissed her lower spine before locking his fingers in her jeans and pulled. When the jeans were off he chuckled, running his hands up her legs to her ass which he gently squeezed.

“I never would have pegged you for a girl that wears a thong”

She looked back at him with a chuckle, remembering that she was wearing a black and red thong. That was the next thing he pulled off. He pulled the last of his own clothing off before moving up the bed and grabbing the bottle of oil. He moved the hair off her shoulders before dribbling the oil down her spine and down each of her legs.

He started with her feet, massaging the soles of her feet and working up her legs. When he reached her ass he gave it a gentle squeeze again before starting to move up her back. She moaned softly as his hands moved over her shoulders. She couldn’t help but lean up slightly to kiss him. He took advantage of her movement to flip her over.

He put more oil in his hands and massaged over the front of her shoulders and over her breasts. They seemed to fit perfectly in his hands and she couldn’t help but put her hands over his. At first, he just looked at her before leaning down and kissing her.

His hands moved down her sides and over her stomach before finally reaching their destination. His fingers moved between her legs, finding her clitoris and starting to move over it. She couldn’t help but groan and run her fingers through his hair.

His fingertips moved to her entrance and entered her while his thumb continued to move over her clitoris. She gasped and grabbed his shoulders while he watched her reaction. Moving further up he put an arm under her shoulders before putting his leg between hers. She could feel how hard he was as he moved his hand away. He moved to her neck as she moved her hands over his shoulders and down his sides.

They didn’t have to say anything as he moved his other leg so that hers were out of the way. He ran his fingers over her hip before lining himself up and entering her. She wasn’t expecting him to be as big as he was and the thought left her mind as he starting to move. Her hands moved to his ass and she couldn’t help but run her hands up and down his back.

Nipping at his shoulder she couldn’t help but moan as his lips went to her neck. To Kogami this wasn’t just a woman he was having sex with and unlike normal, he didn’t want it to stop. If it stopped there was a chance that she would leave and he didn’t want to loose her quite yet.

He moved to look at her face, noting that she appeared to be getting close to reaching an orgasm.

Her head tilted back and she bit her lip as she came. Kogami started to move a little faster as he finally came, panting slightly and he couldn’t help but nuzzle the side of her head as she put her face against his arm.

They were both covered in sweat and she knew they should have a shower but she was exhausted and just wanted to stay with him. She unlatched her legs from him so that he could move to lie beside her. He couldn’t help but face plant the pillow before finally looking at her. She just gave him a tired look before turning over.

He wrapped an arm around her before nuzzling into her shoulder. He relaxed enough to fall asleep. Eventually, his breathing finally caused her to start to drift off.

When she finally woke again Kogami was gone but there was a t-shirt on the foot of the bed. She put it on and headed out to the living room. Kogami looked up at her while he cooked and he watched as she came up behind him, wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled the back of his shoulder. He couldn’t help but chuckle and look over his shoulder.

“You should move in with me”

She hummed at that. Damn, did she ever want to say yes.

“I would if Sybil would allow it. But that’s not going to happen anytime soon”

She let go of him and headed back towards the bedroom to get dressed. She only made it half way when she heard the stove click off and Kogami almost run to her before picking her up and carrying her to the couch. She looked up at him with surprise.

“Kogami?”

“We don’t have to go to work until later since we’re on the night shift. We could have some more fun until then”

She raised an eyebrow as the phone started to go off. She turned her head to where their devices were sitting on the coffee table before looking back at Kogami.

“It’s not mine going off”

He growled and sat up long enough to answer it. Apparently, they were both needed today. She moved to get up and get dressed. When they were both ready to go Kogami stopped her at the door, leaned down and kissed her again. When he pulled away she grabbed his collar and pulled him down for another kiss.

“Come on lover boy. We’re going to be late at this rate.”


End file.
